Candice Catnipp (Bazz-Beatz)
Candice Catnipp (キャンディス・キャットニップ, Kyandisu Kyattonippu) is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation “B” for “The Blitz”. A psychopathic and short-tempered individual, Candice Catnipp is usually seen in the company of fellow Quincy: Bambietta Basterbine, Liltotto Lamperd, Meninas McAllon and Giselle Gewell. Though she seems to take orders from Bambietta, she has a personal dislike of her due to Bambietta's bossy nature and her treatment of Candice and the other girls. While primarily serving within the Wandenreich Army for further Yhwach's will, Candice also serves for her own personal and material gain, and is known to lash out at her fellow comrades if they get in her way. Appearance Candice is a tall and well-endowed young woman with long, green hair whom she keeps styled to perfection. She has matching green eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows that further emphasize the power of her Schrift. She holds her physical beauty to the highest standard, keeping her makeup and hairstyle well maintained and her build slender and toned. Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Sternritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket cut down to a vest, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage. Instead of pants, Candice wears a pair of white short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a silver heart attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle-height shoes with piping at the top. Personality Although a part of a military organization, Candice can often conduct herself in a rather unprofessional manner, swearing and cursing at everyone including her comrades or use other offensive language. She also has a short temper and loses control very quickly if agitated or faced with the possibility of defeat. When she and the other girls were speaking to Bambietta for killing male subordinates, Candice took no time at all to get into an argument with Giselle and threatened her with violence. As with the other girls, she doesn't seem to recognize Bambietta as their official leader and only follow her because of Bamietta's power. But when Bambietta was defeated Candice quickly asserted control of the group due to her status as the second most powerful member of the group. Candice is a very emotional woman who is unable to keep them in check. She primarily exhibits signs that could label her as a psychopath, where she shows no remorse for her actions, takes delight in killing her opponents and displays violent social behavior. She, as most Sternritter, greatly despises the Shinigami and has no reservations in using lethal means to eradicate them whenever they cross her path. Regardless if they are not attacking her, Candice will not hesitate to kill whole scores of them and often bickers with the other girls to see who could eliminate the most Shinigami during the Wandenreich's second invasion. When Candice is challenged or picked on, her immediate response is through violence and showed no concern over using attacks that could potentially place her allies in danger. She is also very quick to act, shown when she immediately Ichigo when he arrived from the Spirit Realm in hopes to gain all the glory and treasure promised to her with his defeat. The only thing that appears to be of any importance to Candice is her own looks, and will become infuriated whenever she's dirtied. She shows particular concern over her hair, especially, and become nearly insane with anger when Ichigo threw her into a building and the girls were then piled on top of her. Candice mentions that everyday she reserves several hours to ensure her makeup and hair are styled perfectly and would not leave Silbern if its "not just right". Plot Under Construction. Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Candice primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. It is unknown the level in which she absorbs Reishi, but given her status as Sternritter and member of Yhwach's army Candice's skill must be above average class individuals. She relies heavily on her ability to manipulate reishi to boost all of her stats, such as increasing her speed and durability, as well as being able to hold her own against captain level opponents. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step/God Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") An advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído. To perform this technique, the user gathers Reishi under their feet and rides them to the desired location. Hirenkyaku enables Quincy to keep up with and overpower faster opponents depending on the user's skill. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow directly into their blood vessels, users of this technique can drastically increase their attack and defense power to inhuman levels. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to one's opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw: because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different Reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously. As an Echt Quincy, Candice is able to naturally wield Blut and both its variations to aid her during battle against Hollows, Arrancar and Shinigami. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. Through Blut Vene, Candice was able to withstand Ichigo Kurosaki throwing her into a building and the subsequent landing of the other girls landing on top of her with only minor injuries. She was also able to survive Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1 and continue to stand on her feet. Though the damage she received proved severe enough that she was required to keep Blut Vene active to battle and subsequently lost a great deal of attack power because of it. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Great Spiritual Power: Despite being reckless at times, Candice is a very powerful individual with Reiatsu levels reading at captain level. This allows her to battle against numerous seated officers with ease, clash against lieutenants with little difficulty, and hold her own against captains of the Gotei 13. When exerting her power, it takes on the elemental form in which she controls: electricity, casting outward as large arcs of white energy. Among of the girls, only Candice seemed strong enough to take on Bambietta, made evident by Candice assuming control of the group without any resistance. When battling against a newly empowered Ichigo, she displayed confidence in engaging him in solo combat, and was even seen taking him head on for a time. Spirit Weapon Reishi Heart Bow: As with most Quincy, Candice uses a bow as her primary weapon that is modeled after her personality and specific power. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container on the side of her belt; when Candice clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it and shaped like lightning bolts. Candice grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By collecting Reishi between her weapon, Candice can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. Its been observed that Candice can fire powerful Heilig Pfeil imbued with the power of her Schrift from her bow that have tips with jagged, lightning bolt-shaped edges. **'Galvano Blast' (ガルヴァノ ブラスト, Garuvano Burasuto): Candice is able to fire an even more powerful version of Heilig Pfeil by pouring more of her Schrift into her arrows and charging them to become much larger and faster. Candice claims that these blasts are charged with 5 gigajoules of electricity and possess enough power to turn a target to dust. When using this technique, Candice simply pulls back on her bow and holds the pose for a few more moments as her arrows receive the additional increase to power from her Schrift. She then simply releases the bow and the electrified arrow flies at incredible speeds at her target. Schrift The Blitz (雷霆 (ザ・ブリッツ), Za Burittsu; German for "Lightning"; Japanese for "Thunder") As her Schrift name implies, Candice is able to generate, control and project massive amounts of electrical energy in the form of lightning bolts or pillars of electricity. She can even imbue this power with other Quincy techniques to increase their speed and strength to provide greater damage. She appears to be highly proficient in wielding this power, generating the electricity in her hands and merely pointing them in the direction she wishes to send the attack. As her emotional state becomes unbalanced, the effect area in which her electricity can hit also increases, making her incredibly dangerous to be around. The strength of her attacks are powerful enough to eliminate several seated officers with a single blast, and effectively incapacitate a weakened Kenpachi Zaraki through repeated attacks. While she primarily uses her power for offensive projectiles, she also has enough skill to temporarily turn herself in to electricity to avoid an attack by drastically increasing her speed and circling around her opponents. Quincy: Vollständig Barakiel (神の雷(バラーキール), Barākīru; Japanese for "Lightning of God") Even though an Echt Quincy, Candice's lack of self-control and reckless personality has hindered her ability to fully realize her Vollständig's potential. When activating Barakiel, Candice releases a huge amount of electrical energy in the form of an explosion. Her Vollständig does not produce any sort of transformation or new uniform. Instead, Candice gains six lightning bolt shaped wings, three on each side, extending off of her just above her shoulder blades. Her halo is also entirely composed of electricity, shaped like a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above her head. Aside from this, she gains an aura of electricity that crackles over her skin and tends to flare out to larger proportions the angry and more unstable she becomes. In this form, she was able to fight a Shikai released Ichigo and hold her ground, and at one point canceled out his trademark Getsuga Tenshō with one of her attacks. *'Flight:' As with many Quincy who activate their Vollständig and gain a pair of wings, they are able to use these wings as a means of transportation and increased speed. Candice is able to expertly navigate herself through the air with her wings incredibly fast, maneuvering around her opponents and their attacks, and quickly cover distance to strike them. She also uses her wings to remain at a safe distance from her own attacks, as most of them are ranged and require some preparation to unleash. *'Wing Swords:' The wings themselves can also serve as weapons for melee combat if Candice prefers, but her skill in wielding them is not considered her best. By grasping any one of her wings, she can separate them from her back and hold them as if they were swords composed entirely of electrified Reishi. These swords are incredibly strong and durable, appearing to have solid form and can even clash against Ichigo's weapons when she engaged with him in armed combat. By absorbing additional Reishi, Candice can replenish any lost wings she sustains in combat and continue to battle. **'Galvano Javelin' (ガルヴァノ ジャベリン, Garuvano Jaberin): If close quarters is proving difficult, Candice can throw any of her wings as a form of ranged weapon, typically in a manner similar to a javelin to strike a target from afar. When it makes contact, the wing then explodes with electricity and deals great damage. Another sideeffect of these weapons is that they can also inflict shocking damage to momentarily stun the target afterwards if they were to survive. This allows her to strike down her prey with another attack if she so chooses. Galvano Javelin proved strong enough to completely cancel out a Getsuga Tenshō with a single attack and leave her entirely unharmed. *'Electrocution' (電滅刑 (エレクトロキューション), Erekutorokyūshon; Japanese for "Electrical Destruction Punishment"): 'Undoubtedly her strongest technique when activating Barakiel. By absorbing tremendous amounts of Reishi, she can gather a huge pillar of lightning that completely engulfs her body as she stands at the center with an arm facing upward and her fingers extended. Her eyes emitting the same electrical energy surrounding her body she prepares to unleash the attack by reeling her arm back, enormous arcs of lightning swaying in the air as she moves. She'll then state the attack's name and throw her arm forward, releasing all the energy as one massive blast of electricity that races through the air towards her target. When it strikes the target or any structure, it is capable of vaporizing them entirely, and leaving behind only a charred form. Even if blocked, Electrocution can still inflict tremendous damage and defeat her opponent. Unfortunately, the only time she was able to perform this attack, Ichigo completely negated the attack with his Getsuga Jūjishō. Behind the Scenes *Canon information on shared Quincy techniques were gathered from the Main Bleach Wiki site. All credit goes to them for that information. * For information on the canon version of Candice Catnipp, please visit her page here.